(Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi) Ritsu & Masamune - Short Drabble
by His-Faithful-Succubus
Summary: Very general. Masamune attempts to get Ritsu to fall in love with him, as per usual.


Ritsu Onodera X Masamune Takano

Setting: Masamune's Apartment  
Time: 9:47pm

*ring ring* *ring ring*

"Hello?…Onodera…The story board is late!…Don't you dare quickly finish it now! I don't want it half assed!…You better have it by tomorrow…See you."

Pressing the end button on his cell phone Masamune walked over to the couch and sat down. Lazily grabbing the pack of cigarettes, he plucked one from the box and lit it. Taking a puff and exhaling he thought of Ritsu. He sighed as he remember the faint memories of their high school years. How their young love took a turn for the worse. Now Ritsu was back in his life. He had a second chance.  
"I will make him love me again" Masamune said under his breath.  
He laid on the couch as the smoke from his cigarette lingered around him.

Once his cigarette burned away to the filter he put it out in the ash tray beside the couch. As he stretched he saw a book that caught his eye. He leaned over the table and picked it up. A simple manga he brought home a week ago from work, but never got around to reading it. He laid down on the couch and skimmed through the pages. His vision slightly blurry he reached for his glasses.  
"Love, love, jealousy, love, happy ending…pure bull shit" He threw the book back on the table. "I cant believe we edit this crap".  
Masamune picked up his cell phone, flipped it open and looked at the time. It read 10:31 pm. He decided to send a text to Ritsu to ask if he had completed the story board. As he waited for a reply his eyes closed, exhausted from work - tiredness got the best of him and he fell asleep with his cell phone clutched in his hand.

He was awoken the next morning by the ring of his cell phone.  
"…H-hello?" The person on the other end was Takafumi Yokozawa. "No…I've been awake for some time now…What do you mean I sound sleepy?!"  
Masamune sat up and checked the time. He only had an hour to get ready and catch the train. Pressed for time he said goodbye to Yokozawa and rushed to changed his clothes and get ready for work. He was pissed at Yokozawa for calling him this early, yet he was grateful. For if he hadn't called he would have been late. Stumbling into work late as an editor-in-chief, would look highly unprofessional.

Grabbing his key and locking the door, he remembered that Ritsu didn't text him back the night before so he decided to see if he was still home.

*knock knock* "Onodera" *knock knock* "Onodera!"  
He pushed on the door - it opened. It seemed odd that Ritsu didn't lock his door before leaving. As Masamune stepped inside Ritsu's apartment he heard snoring. Sure enough, he found Ritsu sleeping on his coffee table in the middle of his living room. Story board papers scattered everywhere and a pencil still in his hand. Masamune put down his bag and gathered up the papers. Then taking the pencil out of Ritsu's hand he poked him in the head with the eraser. Ritsu's eyes opened slightly.  
"Ever heard of an alarm clock?"  
When Ritsu caught a glimpse of Masamune his eyes flew open and he back away from him.  
"Ahh! W-what are you doing in my room!"  
"I was checking to see if you were home and I saw that your door was unlocked"  
"That doesn't give you the right to come in!" Ritsu yelled.  
"Hmph. You should be grateful. If I wouldn't have gone out of my way to check up on you, you would have been late for work" Masamune said picking up his bag and swinging it over his shoulder.  
"Oh, aren't you all great" Ritsu thought to himself - his eyebrow twitching.  
"Now hurry up, or your make me late for work as well" Masamune walked to the door.

Ritsu finished packing his stuff for work and they headed off to catch the train. Ritsu tried to kept himself distant from Masamune. Avoiding any eye contact or "small talk", but he soon figured out that, that wasn't possible.  
"So, Onodera. How come you didn't reply to my text message last night?"  
"Text message? What text message? Hahaha, I didn't get a text message. I have no idea what your talking about." Ritsu nervously reached for his phone. Attempting to delete the message and then show Masamune he never received it.  
Masamune narrowed his gaze and looked at Ritsu.  
"You're still a horrible liar"  
"No, I'm not. Look." He held up his phone to Masamune.  
Masamune put his hand over Ritsu's.  
"Mhmm, message deleted. Thank you for proving my theory."  
Ritsu quickly pulled his hand away - looking at his cell phone he sighed.  
"Crap…"  
"TRAIN DEPARTURE IN FIVE MINUTES" A man over the intercom repeated several times.  
"Hurry" Masamune grabbed Ritsu's hand and pulled him into the train.

The train ride between them was silent, as usual. Masamune kept his eyes on Ritsu, but Ritsu refused to make eye contact. When the train stopped and the doors opened and Masamune stepped out. Ritsu walked out of the train behind him. As he was fixing his bag, he didn't see where he was going and tripped. Masamune saw him out of the corner of his eye.  
"Onodera!"  
He ran to him and caught him before he hit the ground. Ritsu felt like time suddenly stopped. Remembering the time when Masamune hugged him back in high school. He remembered his touch, and something in his mind wanted to believe the feelings were still there. But he felt strongly that they weren't, they were adults now. Things had changed. Snapping back to reality he pushed Masamune away and said he was fine. He stood up and walked off. Masamune followed.  
"Do I not get a 'thank you'? I could have just let you fall flat on your face in front of everyone"  
"I wish you would have.." Ritsu said under his breath.  
"Hmm?"  
"Oh, uhh. I said thank you"

Ritsu sat down at his desk and began to put the finishing touches on the story board he promised to Masamune the night before.  
"Masamune." Ritsu turned around, it was Yokozawa. "Seems like you had a late night last night."  
Masamune leaned back in his chair.  
"Yeah, I was editing some story boards" he lied.  
"Hmm, I see. Are you free tonight?"  
Ritsu looked over at Masamune, and awaited his answer. But then he thought.  
"Why should I care, if Takano wants to spend time with him then.. that's his choice, not mine."  
"No, I have plans" Masamune replied.  
Yokozawa turned and walked away.  
"…Liar" he said under his breath.  
Masamune stood up and walked over to Ritsu.  
"Come with me, I need to talk to you"  
"Oh, but I-"  
He grabbed him by the arm and took him to the other room.  
The other employees looked confused.  
"Hey, let go of me!" Ritsu yelled as he got pulled into the room.  
Masamune locked the door.  
"W-what are you doing?!"  
"Ritsu, I've been wanting to talk to you." Masamune walked over to him. "There's nothing going on between me and Yokozawa."  
Ritsu crossed his arms and looked away  
"If there is or there isn't, I don't care"  
"Don't you?" Masamune gently touched Ritsu's chin turning his face and looking into his eyes. "Then why were you looking at me with worried eyes when Yokozawa talked to me earlier?"  
Ritsu's eyes changed to anger.  
"I wasn't worried! I told you I don't care about what you do."  
Masamune gripped Ritsu's chin tightly.  
"Don't be stupid, I've seen how you look at me when I'm with someone else."  
Ritsu slapped Masamune's hand away.  
"Oh yeah! And how do I look at you!?"  
"With jealousy"  
Ritsu blushed and turned away so Masamune wouldn't see. Ritsu couldn't help it. Every time he saw Masamune with someone, whether it be a man or a woman he felt a pain in his chest. A felling of hurt, but he called himself foolish - for this feeling wasn't legitimate. He wasn't in a relationship with Masamune anymore. But maybe his mind wanted to believe that.  
"Look at me Ritsu…" Masamune took his chin in his hand again. "Do you love me?"  
"…No! Maybe I did at one point, but I don't now!" Pushing his hand away for the second time he ran to the door. Masamune grabbed his arm and pressed him to the door.  
"Why can't you except your feelings for me! I'm not asking you to love me like you did before, I'm asking you to love me in a new way - as an adult!"  
Ritsu looked at him with wide eyes. "Is he messing with me? What man would go through all this trouble just to get me to love them? Wouldn't he have given up a long time ago if he didn't want anything serious?" Ritsu's thoughts ran amuck in his mind. "I cant love him like I did. There's no wa-"  
His thoughts were interrupted by the touch of Masamune's lips against him.  
"Ritsu, I love you" His voice softened.  
"Masamune…I-I don't know…if I can love you…yet"  
Suddenly there was knocking on the door.  
"Takano! Your needed in editing!"  
"Hold on!" Masamune's voice became bold and demanding once again. "I need to get back to work, but I'll be watching you, Onodera." He ran his hand through Ritsu's hair and walked out the door.  
"Hey, Hatori! What's the problem…" Masamune's voice faded as he walked down the hall. Ritsu froze. He couldn't believe what he said to Masamune. "I don't know if I can love you…YET?!" Ritsu slowly walked back to his desk and slumped in his chair and sighed.  
Shouta turned to him.  
"Hey, Onodera. What's wrong with your face? Its all red."  
"Oh, uhh. I just, uhh-"  
Masamune came up behind him.  
"He just got a little excited over a manga, that's all." Masamune said rustling Ritsu's hair.  
"Ohh, what's it called?" Shouta asked excitedly.  
Masamune leaned over them, and smiled.  
"Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi"


End file.
